


Awkward questions

by LaCroixWitch



Series: The growing pains of a late-blooming Shadowhunter [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Implied Sexual Content, Innocent Alec Lightwood, Innuendo, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCroixWitch/pseuds/LaCroixWitch
Summary: Izzy told Alec he should ask Magnus about a particular prince...





	Awkward questions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Shadowhunters.

“Hey Magnus?”

 

“Yes, my hazel-eyed angel?” Magnus looked up from a spell book he was reviewing to admire his shadowhunter.

 

“Did you know Prince Albert?” His voice was sincere and curious.

 

“Not… personally, why?” Magnus closed the book, suddenly skeptical.

 

“I mean I just figured you know a lot of people, and-” He scratched the back of his neck with his hand.

 

“Who told you to ask me this?” Magnus narrowed his eyes.

 

“Izzy.” They said in unison, groaning.

 

“She was messing with me… wasn’t she? I’m so gullible.”

 

“And you’re growing quite self-aware, I might add.” They fell into an awkward silence for a few minutes before Magnus piped up, deciding to give in to Alec’s confusion.

  
“The right question is not  _ who _ Prince Albert is, but rather  _ what  _ a Prince Albert is. And I can assure you, Alexander- You would know if I had one.” Magnus winked, leaving the bedroom to go to the bar and make a drink.

 

“Wait what does that mean?!” Alec called after Magnus in vain. Little did he know Magus was just getting himself a drink and having a little fun with glamours to prepare himself to show Alec what a Prince Albert really was.


End file.
